


Girl Meets: Sleepover

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: Riley desides to have a sleepover with her best friend Maya. What happend at the sleepover they did not see coming. What did happen at the sleepover only one way to find out.





	Girl Meets: Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, works for Disney and Disney's Girl Meets World in any way

While Cory and Topanga is on date night and Auggie is at a sleepover with Doy it was just Riley and Uncle Josh who is babysitting her. Luckily for Riley she could have her own sleepover with Maya. The two had some fun watching movies and eating junk food. It was soon bed time even though it was a Friday. The girls pretended to be asleep as they quietly talked. They soon heard a voice that they knew all too well.

"Ladies."

Farkle soon made his way inside Riley's room seeing that they were still dressed. Once inside the three of them started to hear an odd noise and decided to check it out. Their jaws dropped when they saw a porn is on the TV and that Uncle Josh was naked jacking off. The kids did not know what to do but just stare. Josh soon seen them and just smiled.

"Since you see me naked I have to see you naked all three of you

Maya quickly smiled and quickly got undressed which made Farkle doing the same leaving Riley still clothed and shocked her friends are getting naked.

"Are we really doing this Peaches?"

"Yes we are Riles. Who knows it could lead to more fun."

"Yah Riley it will be more fun or you can go to be a good girl and go to bed while your friends and I have some fun."

"Um…. What kind of fun are we talking about then?"

"Sexy fun. Or you can watch? Maya how would you like to suck my huge dick?"

Maya smiled and quickly got on her knees and started to suck on Josh's dick. Farkle just watched and soon looked at Riley. Not wanting Farkle to be left out Riley went on her knees and started to suck on Farkle's dick. Both guys moaned and Farkle can't believe he is getting his first blow job. As for Josh he had gotten plenty of blowjobs since he was twelve. Maya sucked Josh faster and faster. Riley tried to copy what Maya was doing but Riley rather suck Lucas.

"Come on Riley why don't you get naked you can stop sucking me to get naked."

Riley signed and gave in. She was soon naked just like her friends and Uncle Josh.

"Ok Maya you can stop sucking me I want to do something for you. Lay on the couch."

Maya smiled and did what Josh told her. Soon enough Maya was moaning as Josh eat her out. Farkle saw this and wanted to eat out Riley. All Farkle did was look at Riley and decided she wanted to have her pussy be eaten out too. The girls soon moan at the same time as the boys just eat out their pussies. Something in the girls made them make out with one another. This turned on the boys as they eat out the girls to the best that they could. This just made the girls moan even more and before they knew it they started to squirt into the boys mouths. This just made the boys eat out the girls even more. Then Maya moaned louder than Riley and Farkle saw why. Josh was now fingering Maya's ass while he rimmed her. Farkle soon did the same. This caused the girls to squirt even more.

The boys soon traded places and now Farkle was with Maya and Josh was with his niece. The girls where too much into what's going on with their bodies to care. The four of them where so into the sexy action they can't remember when they got onto the floor but they did not care. Soon Josh managed to get Riley on top and they were in a sixty nine. Soon after that Farkle and Maya was in a sixty nine. Josh was the first to cum and Riley just swallowed his load. Soon after that Farkle came in Maya's mouth and she swallowed like a pro. Josh soon turned Riley so they were looking into each other's eyes. They just smiled and Riley gave out a moan as Josh slipped his dick into Riley's pussy.

"Maya come over here and let Riley eat you out."

Maya smiled as she liked that idea, but Farkle felt left out. Josh just smiled at Farkle.

"Come on dude you can fuck Riley's ass."

Farkle just smiled and quickly amid his dick into her ass. The two boys soon was fucking Riley for the first time. For the first time Riley was eating out a pussy and she loved it. The girls gave out loud moans and it did not take long for Riley to squirt onto Josh. Josh just fucked Riley faster and harder. This just made Farkle fuck her harder and faster too. The girls just moaned like crazy. Both boys where soon on edge and they pulled out. It was now Maya's turn. This time Farkle was fucking Maya's pussy while Josh fucked her ass. There was nothing but moans. Maya ended up squirting three times before the boys was once again on edge.

"Now I want you girls to make out while we cum on your faces."

The girls liked the idea and it did not take long for the boys to cum onto the girls. That night was the best sleep over ever, but sadly it never happened again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you think and feel free to read my other stories


End file.
